Precure Confectionary Delight
by Hashimoto Akira
Summary: The Magical Kingdom of Sugar is in danger, of being destroyed by The evil King Dull and his servants. Join Akira and her friends, as they become the legendary warriors of the The kingdom of sugar and defeat the evil that is terrorizing it.


**Admin: Here's a new story, hope you like it.**

* * *

_It was a dreary morning. The sky was dark and filled with gray clouds that would give off a gloomy feeling to a normal person. I am not normal.  
_I got out of bed with my fuzzy pajamas and fuzzy socks and sluggishly walked out of my room. The hallway and down stairs lights were turned off making everything dark. Dad and mom left without telling me. I always hated that. I grabbed my brush of my desk and started to brush the knots out of my short black hair out of my brown eyes. I glanced out my window and saw the rain pour hitting the ground at a great speed. I love it like that, maybe that will change the fact that I might be friendless. I put on my school uniform which is maroon and gray with my black sneakers. I ran down the stairs and left out the door with my favorite umbrella.

* * *

**"Precure*Confectionary Delight Chapter 1: New Friend**

* * *

**~Akira's POV~**

I haven't introduced my self yet. My name is Hashimoto Akira I live with my dad and mom in a big house. I was originally from America but dad adopted me and brought me back to Japan, where I was taught Japanese and how to write. I have many good friends. I mean, had many good friends.

As I'm running throughout the rain, I jump in the individual puddles. The feeling just makes me feel happy inside. I finally get to a large walk way with cherry blossom trees down the sides, which gave the campus a nice aroma. The aroma almost smelled like a signature fragrance or perfume. The rain had stopped and the sun was slowly coming out slowly. The iron gate in the front of the campus was open. I strolled slowly thinking about yesterday.

* * *

**~Flashback (yesterday) ~**

"Akira, you have a phone call!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed the phone and ran back upstairs and closed my door.

"Moshi moshi?" "Hitomi-san! Keiko-San!" "Hmm, No I'm not busy today."

"Sure we can hang out at the mall!" I said excitedly "Yeah, I want to have some fun before the first day of school."

"Today at ten got it, bye"

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"I wish I could've been better with the argument" I said to my self lowering my head

**~Flashback (yesterday) ~**

**"What took you so long; I've been waiting for a while now!" I said with an attitude.**

**"Just because you don't have anything to do doesn't mean that we aren't busy" Hitomi said in a lower voice.**

**I lowered my head so they couldn't see that I was going to cry. **

**"You guys are just mean!" I yelled angrily with my head lowered and turned around and started to run. **

**Then I slammed into a pole landing backwards on the ground.**

** Then I slowly got up and left the mall.**

**~End of Flashback~**

Now I'm wasting a perfectly good summer day helping out at orientation at school. I was now in the hallway walking down to the office.

A female teacher with curly red hair came out wearing a graysuit with a skirt.

"Akira there's a girl in the office that I want you to give a tour to." The teacher told me with a smile "I'll go get her "she said before retuning to the office.

I sat on the brown bench with a green cushion that was outside the door. Suddenly I heard the door creak as it was opening I turned around to see a girl come out with straight medium length yellow hair wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi" She said quietly in English.

"Hello, my name is Akira" I said in English surprising the shy girl.

"You speak English" asks the girl with her eyes widened with surprise and excitement.

I opened my mouth about to say something and the girl grabbed me by the arm and started running down the hall.

"My name is Momo, let's be friends" Says Momo with a smile.

The tour was really fun and Momo said it was going to be fun being in the same class.

After the tour I took the more scenic route walking back, walking by a lake with ducks swimming in groups in the warm water moving in ripples.

Butterflies were flying into the pale light blue sky with the light fluffy clouds. On The other side of the road was a line of tiny shops and stands.

I stopped and looked both ways before I crossed the road. "A little shopping doesn't hurt anybody" I thought to myself as I walked by the shiny glass windows.

I walked past by one store that caught my eye. I and walked backwards till I stood in front of the store with tiny stuffed animals in the window. Their eyes sparkled and looked as if they were almost staring at me. I couldn't help fell that I had to buy one.

"Hi welcome to Sugary Swirl, how may I help you?" A girl with caramel brown hair and deep brown eyes asked me smiling."

"um, can I purchase one of the dolls in the window" I tell the store employee.

"Sure, What color would you like?" She asked as she walked behind the counter bending over a cardboard box.

"Blue, please." I said as I walked over to the counter, pulled my wallet out of my bag and got ready to pay.

"Ok that will be 800 yen,"

I pulled out the exact amount of money, she ringed it up and handed me the receipt and bag."

"You earned a free gift it's in the bag!" she told me.

I made my way to a park that seemed fairly empty for a warm sunny summer day.

I looked up and saw the clouds looked funny.

They weren't gray or white, but they were black.

Suddenly a cyclone of dark ink like substance burst from the clouds and slammed into the ground.

I got up and slowly started to back away. Then in the Ink Some thing started to take form.

My legs felt frozen so I couldn't run away I was stuck.

**(Eyecatch 1) Gum is sitting on a wheel, the cures decide to spin it not noticing Gum. The wheel starts spinning and Gum gets stuck spinning on it.**

**(Eyecatch 2) The cures are holding a box. The box starts to shake and the box bursts open with candy and confetti flying out of it The PCCD title appears in the middle of the screen.**

The thing in the ink took the form of a monster and started to moan "dull" very loud.

It noticed me and turned to pick up the fountain I started to run and I hid behind a tree.

It threw the fountain and it landed in the middle of the road.

Then I noticed that it was deserted, so there was no one here.

My eyes caught a glimpse of some thing shiny.

I ran over it to try to help me stop this thing.

It looked like a tiny pink sack like bag, before I could pick it up.

The monster picked me up and started to squeeze me, so hard I couldn't breathe.

My eyes started to feel heavy, suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"How do you know my name?" I managed to say before everything went black.

***Cure Taffy POV***

I saw the monster in the park strangling Akira-chan.

"Akira, Akira!" I yelled as I ran trying to get over there as fast as I could with my yellowish- orangish hair getting in my face.

When I finally managed to get my hair put of my face over there I noticed that the monster strangled her so much that she passed out.

I jumped and kicked the monster that sent the monster flying back into a bunch of trees and benches. I quickly caught Akira and gently laid her down on the ground.

"Sweet heart" I said as I made a heart with my fingers and a yellow ribbon landed in my hand .

"Precure Sparkling Taffy twirl" I yelled as the ribbon surrounded the monster and twirled the monster back into a fountain.

I snapped my fingers and everything returned everything back to normal.

I quickly left the scnee so that Akira couldn't find out my identity, I knew she was going to wake up soon.

**Admin : Sorry its not that good**

**You can follow me on IG kawaii_girl09 or cure_destiny_sugarfloss ( which is the account I made for this fanseries and another one that I'm writing.)**

***I'll probably post profiles for the characters on it and etc.**


End file.
